The proposed continuance of the African Training Program for research in AIDS and TB has three major goals: 7 Support for postgraduate students at universities in Zimbabwe to complete degrees in health sciences at Master's and Doctoral level. 7 Development of research skills through a series of short courses in areas of research design, implementation and communication. These courses will also be made available to researchers in other southern African countries. 7 Fostering international contacts through support for Zimbabwean students to spend short periods of time at appropriate clinical and laboratory facilities in the USA, and for students and faculty from USA to spend short periods of time worthing with researchers in Zimbabwe. The current ICOHRTA program has given support to 29 postgraduate students, many of who have already graduated or submitted their theses. We have demonstrated that the program can develop capacity for the conduct of relevant, effective and ethical research and that the students who have completed their programs can compete effectively in the region for further fellowships and employment positions. During the 5 years of the proposed program, we anticipate completion of 24 postgraduate students as Master of Science, Master of Philosophy, Doctor of Philosophy and Master in Medicine graduates. We will deliver 10 short training courses during each year of the program, with support for 10 students at each course, including 2-3 participants from other countries in the region. We anticipate that 2-4 students each year will be enabled to gain research and clinical skills in the USA. Despite the difficult situation in Zimbabwe, programs of research in AIDS and TB have continued and expanded, with sponsorship from a wide variety of international sources. The ICOHRTA students will be able to assist more effectively in these programs, and make a positive contribution to health research in the region.